


Nothing Changes

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Even after all these years you two still have the ability to make me feel nauseous,” Lucas Scott stated as he watched his brother and best friend shamelessly flirt in front of him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as per a request from **Anonymous** over on Tumblr who asked for a “oneshot of a really flirty Naley”. I hope this is something along the lines of what you were hoping for and that you like it.
> 
> * * *

“Even after all these years you two still have the ability to make me feel nauseous,” Lucas Scott stated as he watched his brother and best friend shamelessly flirt in front of him. They were constantly touching, sharing kisses and whispering into each other's ears. At one point he swore he'd seen the tips of Nathan's ears turn pink. 

“You're just jealous,” Nathan told him as he pressed another kiss onto his wife's smiling lips. 

“Whatever.” Turning his attention to Haley, he asked, “Where's the girl who used to blush beet red at the mere thought of holding hands in public, let alone making out in a packed café?”

The curly-haired blonde leaned into her husband's side. His arm was slung across her shoulders and she played with his fingers, lovingly caressing his wedding band. “She disappeared long ago,” she said, laughing. “I think you're just missing Peyton. I definitely remember more than one occasion when the two of you were all over each other in public.”

“I'll bet they still are,” Nathan chipped in. “We just don't get to see it as much these days.”

Lucas' eyes twinkled with amusement. His little brother made a good point. Sitting across from Nathan and Haley, he couldn't help but admire the fact they were even closer and, if possible, even more in love now than they'd been during those first few years of their relationship. Not many people had thought them getting married at such a tender age would work but here they were twelve years later... still married and flirting like a pair of teenagers. 

“Do you want more some more coffee, Luke?” Haley asked, breaking into his thoughts. 

He smiled warmly at her. “I'll get it,” he said, getting up from his chair. 

As he went to retrieve the coffee pot, he looked around the café which had been such a huge part of his childhood and adolescence. Even though it was different to when his mom had owned it, he loved the familiar little features Haley had restored when she'd chosen to reopen the place. 

Turning around with the pot in his hand, he shook his head as he approached their table in the back corner and found Haley sitting in Nathan's lap, their lips fused together. 

“I can't leave you two alone for two minutes, can I?” he teased and he chuckled at the blush that infused his best friend's cheeks. His brother, of course, wore his trademark smirk. 

“I can't help it if I'm irresistible,” Nathan remarked, his tongue firmly in his cheek. 

“I'm not sure your customers are appreciating the free show,” he quipped. It was getting late and the café wasn't as busy as it had been a short while ago but he couldn't help teasing them. He didn't get to do it nearly enough. 

Haley buried her face against Nathan's shoulder, mumbling, “Oh God!” 

Refilling their cups, Lucas set the pot down before retaking his seat. “So, what do Jamie, Lydia and Emma think about their parents being such horndogs?”

_Fin_


End file.
